


six(teen) feet under the stars

by z8tto (ura_nium)



Series: Rotate* for a Default [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, May have bad words but not as much as the other one, OT8 as Family, San and Mingi and Wooyoung are hysterical but this doesn't mean they are children, Sorry Not Sorry, and I'm totally here for it., silliness, slightly crack-ish? idk, this just means they are crackheads, when people swear in my fics they are either serious or seriously joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ura_nium/pseuds/z8tto
Summary: Based offthis tweet(I see it I like it I write it I post it)ㅡㅡㅡSoft OT8, just some good-humored fun and love for everyone out there who's feeling sad about the concerts.Title is an adaptation of a song by all time low (Six Feet Under the Stars)ㅡㅡㅡMay have errors but i'm posting now thinking later ok bye
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, It's not gay unless you want it to be, Kim Hongjoong & Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, OT8 - Relationship, Park Seonghwa & Everyone, That's my motto - Relationship
Series: Rotate* for a Default [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638001
Comments: 31
Kudos: 241





	six(teen) feet under the stars

They get back to the dorms late, the latest in a while, especially since they had no afternoon or evening schedules today. Jongho had wanted to try out a new hamburger place in the suburbs -- all of them, minus Hongjoong who decided he needed to work, had made a trip out, faces hidden in scarfs and caps as they took public transport.

They had a few close calls — Wooyoung nearly bumped into someone who was watching their MV on the bus because he was leaning so far over his shoulder; after that Seonghwa made sure he kept a hold on his hand. They missed the last train, no thanks to a bunch of them who decided to go into a convenience store, and everyone had gotten carried away and arrived on the platform with pockets full of snacks and no trains. Yunho challenged Mingi to a dance battle as they waited for their managers to come pick them up. It took the combined strength of Jongho and Yeosang to stop them from actually doing it because they were in a residential district and someone would have definitely called the police on them. Seonghwa had to admit that he wasn’t being very helpful either; he had given up and joined Wooyoung and San in hyping the troublemakers up.

But it had been a good day. The food was good, the weather was nice, and it had been fun, and refreshing to let loose like that. This was something they hadn't been able to do for a while. Even though he knew that they were being a little noisy, a little messy, Seonghwa couldn't bring himself to be the oldest and the most responsible all the time, at least not when the fun was harmless. Hell, he even participated; it really was ridiculously fun making faces at the oblivious office workers who had their faces buried in their phones on the subway.

"I'm so tired!" laments Wooyoung as he throws himself across their couch, rolling onto his back and stretching. He gives a yelp when San throws himself on top of him, and Yeosang sits down with his phone game as they begin to wrestle. Jongho joins in the tussle, then Yunho.

Seonghwa shrugs off his coat, rolling his shoulders and twisting his waist. Mingi is off to the side, videoing the mess with a toothy grin on his face. He casts a glance around the dim corridors of the house, and wonders where Hongjoong is.

“Boys, it’s late, we should clean up and get to bed.”

“It’s our off-day tomorrow, hyung.” Reminds Jongho with a grunt, as he pries San’s hand from his mouth. Seonghwa sighs and goes over to Mingi, touching him on the arm.

"Mingi-ah, the washroom should be free. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower first? Before someone else gets there."

At the last sentence, the boys stop. They all know what a challenge sounds like and he knows that these boys were always down for a match of some kind. Jongho and San exchange looks from where they are currently being sandwiched between Wooyoung and Yunho, and there's a beat of pin-drop silence, before Mingi moves and in flurry, all five boys are running for their rooms, all thoughts of the wrestling match lost. Seonghwa can’t help but smile as he hears all the lights in the house go on and shouting.

Yeosang snorts from his position of the couch, glancing up momentarily to catch his eye.

"You just wanted to couch to yourself, didn't you, hyung."

"Yup." Seonghwa hops onto the newly vacated space on the L portion of the sofa, pulling out his phone and relaxing against the cushions. The younger boy sidles over and leans his head on his shoulder, still tapping away at his game.

His private chat with Hongjoong blinks open with a tap. Hongjoong’s grin in his display picture sends a small ripple of regret through Seonghwa. He should have made the leader come along with them, instead of holing himself up in the office to do work. He’d missed out on a good day.

 _Hey_ , he types, _still working?_

The message loads, and then goes through with a pop. Seonghwa is about to put his phone away to watch Yeosang play his game when his phone pings.

Huh. That's strange, He thinks as he reads the notification, Hongjoong usually keeps his phone on silent when he works, and he never checks it unless he stops for a break.

**_Nope._ **

Seonghwa wants to type ‘wow?’ But he settles for a less incredulous-sounding _Oh, taking a break?_

 ** _Nope._** The answer is instant. Seonghwa sits up abruptly, shaking off Yeosang a little more violently than necessary. The younger boy huffs in mild irritation but doesn't look over. His eyes are still tacked to his game.

_? Then what are you still doing at the studios?_

**_I'm not at the studio._ **

_Huh? Then where are you?_

**_Uhm... where else lol. I'm at home._ **

_You're home?_ Seonghwa is moving before he even sends out the reply. The boys are hurrying back and forth through the corridors as well, but Seonghwa gets to the main bathroom before Jongho dashes in. No Hongjoong. He is too late to check the other shared bathroom on the other side of the house, but Wooyoung is already cackling away inside and Mingi is complaining at the door, so it is highly unlikely that Hongjoong was there.

There is no one in the kitchenette as Seonghwa passes through, no one in the spare room where they put their clothes. He goes to his room next, there's no one there but Yunho who's in the shower, the boy’s already singing and the water is running. So, no Hongjoong.

The other rooms? He can't be in the boys' room, can he?

When Seonghwa sticks his head into Yunho and San's room, San is on his bunk. Somebody, probably Yunho, had thrown a whole bunch of stuffed toys over him, but the kid doesn't seem to mind because he’s just lying there with his eyes closed, tenderly stroking Shiber.

"San-ah, I thought you wanted to bathe?"

"... Yunho threw me on the bunk, and then threw my children on me... and then... I got distracted," came a contented murmur. Seonghwa's lips twitches with a smile while he scans the room. No leader.

"OK. Don't fall asleep, alright? We did a lot today, you need to bathe."

"Yes, mother," San quips playfully, eyes cracking open so he can stick out his tongue at Seonghwa.

There is no one in Jongho and Mingi's room, just the mess that they had made trying to get their things for their shower. The same goes for Wooyoung and Yeosang's room, there is no one, but it is even messier than Jongho and Mingi's room, if that’s even possible.

Stepping back out into the corridor, Seonghwa pulls out his phone again. Hongjoong hasn't said anything since his last message.

_You're home?? I can't find you??_

**_I'm in our room._ **

What the hell? But he was just there.

Seonghwa goes back into their shared room, jumping to look at his bunk, which is empty, then Hongjoong's, which is occupied by a huge stuffed bear, a pile of blankets. But no Hongjoong.

_Where are you???_

**_Our room?_ **

_No?_ He snaps a picture of the bunk beds and sends it.

**_Yes?_ **

At the corner of his eye, what he had assumed was the pile of blankets move, and a pair of eyes, along with a soft tuft of hair, appear above the line of sheets. Seonghwa's gives a surprised chuckle as his heart melts; Hongjoong is so small, he didn't even notice that he was there. He wants to tease the boy for being able to conceal himself like that, but then Hongjoong may feel embarrassed and stop doing... whatever it was that he was doing. So Seonghwa does the next best thing and snaps a picture, sending it to Hongjoong with an _Oh_ and the biggest, stupidest smile on his own face.

"What are you doing?" he says, moving over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. There is a pause as Hongjoong shifts, and a hand shoots out from under the blanket and touches his.

"I'm hiding." comes a reply.

"From what?"

"Responsibilities." the whisper is conspiratorial, like Hongjoong was telling him a secret. It still makes him smile, but this smile feels bittersweet as he reads Hongjoong's tired face.

"Slow day?" the other boy doesn't answer. He glances behind Seonghwa, as if expecting to see someone there.

"The boys?"

"Showering."

"All of them? Together?"

"Not tonight. San and Yeosang are chilling, and Mingi lost out on the bathroom again. So I'm not sure what he's doing."

"I should let them know I'm home, right?" Seonghwa's eyes sweep over Hongjoong's face; he looks exhausted, and his eyes are a little bloodshot. Probably from staring at the computer screen too long, but with Hongjoong... they could never tell.

"Nah, they're fine. Made a hell of a ruckus while we out though. I will not be surprised if we make headlines tomorrow, ATEEZ, nation's sweethearts, or public nuisances?"

"Hmm," Hongjoong runs a thumb slowly across Seonghwa's knuckles, pursing his lips, "I should have come with you guys. Made sure everyone behaved."

"You were busy. And it's not like I can't handle them by myself. I do it all the time, y'know." teases Seonghwa, but for some reason today, it only makes Hongjoong drop his eyes, looking even more guilty than before.

"Well, that's the problem, you are always taking care of them. And I'm always doing nothing. I'm not even around to do anything, when I'm needed. What kind of leader does that make me? What kind of hyung does that make me?"

Seonghwa can't decide if he wanted slap himself for saying what he said, or slap Hongjoong for thinking that way.

"Hong, you know that that's not what I meant." Hongjoong's hand shoots back under the blankets and he buries back in, and after a beat Seonghwa hears a muffled, "... 'm sorry."

"Hongjoong..." the boy refuses to answer. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

Suddenly, an idea occurs to him. He hops off the bed, tumbling onto the floor and sliding on his stomach, Seonghwa crawls underneath the bottom bunk. The floor is actually pretty clean – he made Hongjoong clean it yesterday while he did the recycling.

Seonghwa slides all the way in, and after a bit of manoeuvring, he moves his hand to where he knows Hongjoong head is, and stuck his hand up into the gap. He feels the mattress squeak as the boy jumps, and then hisses, "Holy shit. What are you doing, Hwa? Why are you under the bed?"

He turns his hand towards Hongjoong and mimics a sock puppet talking, or rather, whispering.

"Hiding!"

"What? From who?"

"Responsibilities!" He parrots Hongjoong’s reply, and feels the other tap his hand with a playful slap. There’s a smile in Hongjoong’s voice when he replies in a whisper.

"You're so silly. Get out from under there, I'm not sure how clean it is."

"Oh, it's so dirty. Someone didn't do his job yesterday."

"Hmm. Sorry." The guilty edge creeps back into his voice and Seonghwa rolls his eyes, before putting more of his arm up and swatting at his roommate blindly.

"I'm just joking, you moron. It's super clean down here." His swatting is met by a slap and he withdraws, chuckling. Hongjoong starts giggling as well, small little puffs of laughter that make his fingers tingle.

"You're silly." Seonghwa feels Hongjoong touch his hand hesitantly, before lacing their fingers together. He relaxes his arm and the other boy lets his hand dangle, so their loosely tangled hands are suspended in the space between. Seonghwa's chest feels warm and nice, this is nice, and he runs a gentle finger over the back of Hongjoong's fingers, feeling the boy exhale gently at the gesture.

"What did you have for dinner? Did y'all manage to go to the burger place that Jongho was talking about?"

In a low whisper, Seonghwa tells him about their little trip out to the edge of the city, how they had gone in the wrong direction on one of the trains they changed to because Jongho misread one of the signs. After that mistake, San refused to let Jongho navigate anymore, and they nearly got kicked out of the train because Wooyoung snatched Jongho's phone and ran off (they were in a moving train!?), deciding that he was going to do the directing. Jongho didn't like that, obviously, so they ended up chasing each other around in the train. Luckily, the train was mostly empty and Yunho had the sense to snatch the phone and run them both out onto the waiting platform 'before anyone can call the train police on them'.

"Yunho's words, not mine." he insists as Hongjoong shakes with silent giggles.

The burgers were good but very big. Yeosang wanted to eat the chicken one, initially, but Jongho and Mingi gave him a lecture about the origin of burgers and how burgers were a sign of 'friendship, and camaraderie, and fun, John Monty the Earl of Hamburg did not ask his kitchen to make him and his friends beef and bacon burgers to toast to their friendship as they sat around the table and played poker for you to come to this shop in the 21st century and put chicken in his burger.' Yeosang reluctantly allowed them to order him the same burger as the rest of them, and then nearly murdered Jongho and Mingi when he found out that the hamburg story was just an embellished retelling of invention of the sandwich.

“To be fair,” whispers Hongjoong between breathy chortles, “a burger is a kind of sandwich.”

Seonghwa groans.

"Not you too." At that moment, there is a sound of the room door opening and they stop talking, immediately. Seonghwa turns his head to see who it is, and he sees a pair of socked feet patter past before someone knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yunho, have you seen Hwa hyung? I need to bathe but I can't find the shirt I wore last night."

Seonghwa dissolves into soft laughter, which Hongjoong shushes him for. The bathroom door opens and Yunho's feet, slightly wet from the shower, joins Mingi's, and Yunho's voice says, sounding a little perplexed, "Hyung? Isn't he outside with Sang?"

"No, Yeosang is the only one outside."

"Really?"

Seonghwa watches the two sets of feet leave, his fist pressed against his mouth to keep from laughing.

"They can't find me," he reports to Hongjoong in a whisper. And then from outside came a call of "SEONGHWA HYUNG? WHERE ARE YOU?" from Mingi and that does it for both of them — Hongjoong doesn't even try to stop him this time, his own giggles are shaking the bed.

Mingi's feet pad past the door, followed by Yunho, and another new pair of feet, walking slowly —Seonghwa can tell that it’s Yeosang from the frayed hem of his pants. They must have gone to ask him for help.

"He's not in this room. San, did you see hyung?" San's answer is too soft to be heard, but Yeosang's feet goes back past their door at an unbothered pace as Mingi’s socked feet slip and slide as he sprints past. The boy’s going to fall again from running around the house in socks.

"No, Yun, no one left the house. I was sitting on the couch the whole time." Yeosang sounds distracted, almost bored. He must still be playing his game. Hongjoong stifles his giggles, and it makes Seonghwa smile, imagining the grin that is on his face.

"What's going on?" Wooyoung's voice travels down the corridor as he joins the fray, and a pair of slippered feet go past their door.

"Did you see Seonghwa hyung? Yeosang said he didn't go out but we can't find him." Mingi sounds confused. Wooyoung’s slippers patter past the door as he runs to find San.

"San says he came by our room to tell him not to sleep."

"He said I should bathe first." chimes San's voice, sounding drowsy. Seonghwa barely keeps a lid on his laughter as he watches not one, not two, but the feet of four of the boys go past their door, Mingi and Wooyoung’s walking fast, and Yunho and San's lagging slightly.

"Try calling Hongjoong hyung? Maybe he told him he was going out."

"Told you, no one left the house. No one came in either." Yeosang calls from the living room.

Hongjoong must have let his phone ring all the way to the end, because Yunho reports that he isn't answering. They hear Wooyoung suggest messaging the managers to see if he's at the studios. At that moment, San’s feet, which has only one sock on, stops at their door. Seonghwa hisses a 'shh!' to Hongjoong who is laughing softly, and they hold their breath as San pauses. Then the boy spins on his heel and moves away.

"Maybe Jongho saw him...?" This sends both of them into another fit, and things start to really catch fire when Yeosang reports that the managers say that Hongjoong isn't at the studios, he should be at home. It is Mingi’s worried statement that really sets off the final bomb, "So does this mean hyungs are both... gone?"

They can tell that shit has just hit the fan, because the boys start making so much noise, it's hard to tell who is saying what. It eventually leads to Jongho getting pulled out of the shower by a frantic-sounding Wooyoung to 'HELP JONGHO PLEASE HYUNG AND HYUNG THEY ARE MISSING' as both Seonghwa and Hongjoong try not to crack a rib from laughing. And that's how Yunho finds Seonghwa, hiding under the bed, trying his best to keep his giggles from being heard, his hand gripping onto Hongjoong's hand so tightly he's pretty sure he's cutting of the other's circulation.

"Hyung, what are you—" Seonghwa shushes him and mouths 'hide-and-seek' and points to the bunk above him with his left hand and mouths 'Hongjoong'. Yunho's eyes light up, and he stands up to check the bed. This whole time, Seonghwa and Hongjoong's hands are linked, and he's watching the door for any other members.

By some miracle, no one comes in after Yunho, which is amazing considering the fact that Seonghwa can see them hurrying past the room, trying to find him, or, in San, Mingi, and Wooyoung's case, Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Jongho says, "Hongjoong hyung is probably still out, he likes to walk in the park to get inspiration," to which San hollers, "HOW CAN HE BE LOOKING FOR INSPIRATION WHEN HWA HYUNG IS GONE."

"What should I do? The boys are freaking out." Yunho whispers. Seonghwa tells him to get Yeosang in on this and see what he thinks they should do. Yeosang has always been the best at pranks, and Seonghwa is enjoying the way everything is making Hongjoong laugh so hard.

Yunho disappears for a minute, then comes running in again, slipping under the bed with Seonghwa. He tries to ask him why he has joined them, but Yunho holds a finger to his lips, a bright, mischievous smile on his face.

"Yunho's here with me," he reports to Hongjoong, just as they hear Yeosang exclaim, "Guys, have yall seen Yunho?"

"YUNHO? HE'S GONE TOO?" Mingi's shriek sends San running past their door, screaming Yunho's name. Seonghwa doesn't think he's ever laughed this hard in his life, not until now.

"Hyung, you're overreacting, I'm sure Yunho hyung is somewhere—"

"THEY ARE TAKING US BY AGE. IT'S AN AGE MONSTER." Wooyoung's wail drowns out Jongho's exasperated voice. Yeosang, with the best timing, interjects with, "By age? Then doesn't that mean--oof."

His sentence is cut off by what sounds like someone tackling him, and they hear Mingi calling for San to STOP RUNNING AROUND WE HAVE TO PROTECT YEOSANG HE'S NEXT. There are tears streaming down Yunho's face from how hard he's laughing.

The commotion outside continues, and finally Jongho silences everyone with an annoyed, 'If you don’t mind, I’m going to keep looking for Seonghwa hyung. If it's an age monster, I'm last, so until it gets me, I'm going to take my chances.' The next thing they know, Jongho's irritated face is peering into the underside of the bed at the pair of them. Their laughing abates just enough to hear Jongho's tired plea.

"Seriously? Hyung, you’re too long, can’t fit under the bed, I can see your ass hanging out. Please come out and save me from this mess."

"Okay, Okay, we're coming."

Seonghwa finally releases Hongjoong's hand and the leader gets one last harrumph when he jumps out of his hiding place in the blankets with a shout, making Jongho yell in shock and sending Yunho into hysterics.

"You guys are the worst, you know that?" Jongho squeaks, looking from Seonghwa, whose clothes are all rumpled from squeezing under the bed, to Hongjoong, who’s panting and slightly red in the face from having to hide and laugh under the stuffy blankets for so long. Yunho is clinging onto Jongho for support, because he can’t stand up straight from how hard he’s laughing.

“Thanks for handling them for us, kiddo,” Hongjoong says brightly, ruffling Jongho’s damp hair with a grin on his face. The younger boy’s mask of irritation slips a little as he swipes at Hongjoong, and misses, because Yunho is still holding onto him.

“They really think that all of you went and disappeared or something,” he complains as Seonghwa pushes them all out of the room together, “Look at them!”

The sight in the living room is truly one to behold. Mingi has his gangly arms locked securely around Yeosang’s torso, his face buried in his neck, while San is holding onto one of his legs, typing furiously into his phone. Yeosang looks relatively unbothered and was tapping away at his phone game, while Wooyoung has thrown himself bodily across Yeosang’s lap as some sort of prevention measure, and is chanting loudly about how he doesn’t want the monster to take his best friend Yeosang, he regrets ever saying anything mean to his hyungs and Yunho and he just wants them back, please give them back—

“Look who I found—“ Jongho starts, but is understandably cut off by the collective exclamation from Mingi, San, and belatedly, Wooyoung.

“HYUNGS. YUNHO.”

“SEONGHWA HYUNG. HONGJOONG HYUNG.” Seonghwa laughs fondly as he is met by tight hugs from the trio, and Hongjoong as well. Yunho only gets a hug from Mingi, (they didn’t miss you enough, Yeosang retorts) so he refuses to let go of Jongho, grinning gleefully as he makes the younger boy sit down on the couch, and what’s more, on his lap. Jongho rolls his eyes, but a smile pulls at the maknae’s lips as he watches their tearful reunion (with the tears mostly coming from Wooyoung, San, and Mingi).

“The age monster released us after they heard how upset you guys were.” Hongjoong corroborates Wooyoung’s questions of where they had been, they couldn’t find them anywhere, and San gives a soft screech and declares that he’s not letting either of them go for the rest of the night.

“How are you going to do that if we all sleep in separate rooms?” Seonghwa says, watching Hongjoong roll his eyes with amusement when Mingi declares that all of them are sleeping in the same room tonight, and Mingi wants dibs on Hongjoong’s bed. Jongho tries to argue against it, saying that none of them would fit in a single room, but he stops protesting when Wooyoung tells him that he can sleep alone on the spare bed in the hyungs’ room. Through all of this, Seonghwa watches a happy smile bloom across Hongjoong’s face — the leader can’t bring himself to stop their fun; Seonghwa knows he misses and loves the boys as much as they think about and love him. 

Before either of them can get a hold over the situation, the sleepover is more or less decided, and Wooyoung starts ordering the rest to complete certain tasks. Seonghwa gets sent to the shower, as does Mingi and Yeosang. Hongjoong, energised by the boys’ excitement about the sleepover, agrees to help them clear the room to make space.

The end of the night sees them all somehow, by some miracle, bundled into a single room together. With the help of Wooyoung and San, Hongjoong had hauled two beds from the adjacent room into theirs for Wooyoung, San, and Yeosang to share. As Hongjoong and San get sent to wash up, Seonghwa oversees the arrangements, trying not to think about the amount of dust they were generating from moving all the damn mattresses. Yunho offers to pull in a sleeping bag to sleep on the floor, but eventually they decide that Yunho and Seonghwa can fit on the bottom bunk, while Mingi and Hongjoong take the upper bunk because Seonghwa’s bed is better for Mingi’s back.

Hongjoong stands at the lights while they get under their covers. Seonghwa lies back on his bed, smiling as Yunho automatically offers his arm as a pillow. The lights go off, but Hongjoong is clearly not done, because Seonghwa can hear him shuffling around the room, first to Jongho, then over to the trio on the floor. It takes a few minutes, because Seonghwa knows what he’s doing, so he tries to stay awake while he waits, even though he is so tired he can feel his eyes closing with each breath.

There’s a soft touch on his arm, and he and Yunho turn to see the leader leaning into the bottom bunk, eyes glittering in the dark. He reaches over Seonghwa to ruffle Yunho’s hair and tweak his nose, earning himself a chuckle from the boy. Then finally, he turns to Seonghwa—he can see the other’s face so clearly, so keenly, even in the dark. Like he has it memorised. He probably has it memorised.

“G'night, Yunho. Night, Hwa.” The boy whispers, his breath cold and sweet and minty from the toothpaste. Seonghwa reaches up to touch Hongjoong’s face, wondering how he got so lucky with them. How he got so lucky with this group, with a leader like this young man, with these boys. With the love they have for each other.

All these things pass unsaid between them, through his touch, and Hongjoong seems to understand, because he places his hand over Seonghwa’s and smiles again, bright and beautiful.

“Goodnight, Hongjoong.”

The other scampers up the ladder to the top, and he can hear him moving and talking to Mingi as they get comfortable. It is only then that Seonghwa lets his own eyes slip close, lulled to sleep by the slow, even breaths of this slightly strange, a little mismatched, but happy family around him.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other things to work on but I SAW THE TWEET AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. 
> 
> I wrote this in a day and a half (what's that, less than 48 hours?) so some of the stuff may be misspelled or the grammar may be a bit off. I wrote this on my phone and I'm a mess ok 
> 
> IF YOU THINK THAT MY ATEEZ ARE OOC THEN you should make friends with the mean little voice inside my head that is constantly making fun of my gross writing hmu i'll introduce yall thanks


End file.
